Heartless
by shyannada141
Summary: (Darkspiritshipping/Spiritshipping) Judai was a heartless even his other two siblings Haou and Fem!Jaden were also heartless well not Jaden she was happy all the time. Jaden didn't have friends because everyone feared her brothers. Then 3 new guys come to school, Johan, Jehu, and Jesse, Can they get Judai, Haou, and Jaden to fall in love with them? (Rated M for Jehu)
1. Chapter 1

**Shyannada141: Hi everyone! Just to warn you I'm not the best speller in the world and ALSO *growls* My grummer is FINE! NO BAD COMMENT'S! Also I can only speak ENGLISH! Now Shystar Disclaimer though I think its pointless...**

**Shystar: *rolls eyes* Shyannada141 does not own Yugioh GX! If she did there would be alot of Spiritshipping.**

**Shyannada141: Thx Yami-Chan!**

**Shystar: Whatever**

**Shyannada14: Now on with the story!**

Judai's P.O.V.

I was walking to school with my two siblings Jaden and Haou. Jaden is a girl and she was really beautiful which made me and Haou keep boys off her even if it made her mad at us but me and Haou couldn't careless. Also everyday after school me and Haou had to work to keep our place, we worked as waiters at a cafe, the boss liked that we could get more girls to to eat there only problem, me and Haou are gay. Our sister likes that were gay because she thinks it very hot when two guys kiss. We ruched the school grounds, everyone turned to look at us, me and Haou just sent cold stares right back not caring what they thought of us. We want in the school and want to class(their all in the same class). When the bell finally ring the teacher come in started to teach class a few minutes pass before the door reviling three guys.

"Sorry we got lost," one of them said. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt and he wore black jeans he had teal hair just like the other two guys. I blushed at him, but pushed it down...

Jaden's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but stare at the guy by the guy that had spoken for them, he wore a light blue jacket and a long white shirt, he also wore black jeans as the first guy. I couldn't help but blush at him, he must have felt my stare and turned look at me, I hurried up and looked away at my brother Haou, who wasn't paying any attention to the new kids and was working on his class work, so he can keep his grades up. He blames Judai for his lack of his studying, because Judai always does something to destroy all their homework before they get home from work. I stayed at home watching over our place and our pets that weren't normal pets(Duel Spirits), also I could still do my homework for all three of us.

Haou's P.O.V.

"HAOU!" the teacher yelled at me and looked up at her with a cold glare sending cold shivers down her spain."S-since y-you w-weren't p-paying a-attention y-you'll s-s-show Jehu Anderson around the school! Judai for falling asleep yesterday in my class you'll show Johan around the school," Judai groaned,"and Jaden since you're the best in my class you may show Jesse Anderson around the school." I sighed and heard a chair move beside me. I turned to look around to look into a guys eyes, my face flushed at the sight of him, he smirked at me but I just turned around away from him, but that didn't stop him from talking to me.

"Hi Haou-chan~" He said sedative tone which made me blush a pure a red but I didn't answer him back and heard him pout,"that's not fair Haou-chan~! Your showing me around after class anyway Haou-chan~! 3" I let out a small groan.

Johan's P.O.V.

_Hmm, something tells me that Judai and Haou will be hard to creak but their sister sames to be the easyist to creak but with her two brothers make sure no one touches her... It sames we got to get them to separate apart so we can make them our mates! _I looked over to Jesse and Jehu, they nodded their heads in agreement. _This shouldn't be that hard? We are vampires after all... _I couldn't believe how wrong I was! Judai was showing me around the school, he kept glaring at everything and everyone even me. Everyone looked scared to be around him, this was really gonna be hard to make him mine...

Jesse's P.O.V.

_Jaden is sooooo cute!~ _I thought while she showed me around the school. She was perfect to be mate but she wasn't just perfect she smelled great! I wanted her blood so very badly! It wasn't gonna be easy for her to trust me though because of her two brothers keeping a close eye on her which pissed me off! _Ugh! Everytime I get her alone at lest one of her brothers appear around ever corner! I wish Jehu and Johan hurry up and get get Judai and Haou alone! So I can have time with my beautiful Jaden!_

Jehu's P.O.V.

I finally was able to get Haou trapped in a empty class room, I put a spell on the door so Haou wouldn't run away from me and stop him from going to check on his sister Jaden, who was with my brother Jesse. I took the time to check Haou out while he tried to get out the door, he was warring all black with a black cape that made him look scary to others, but not me. Haou gave up trying to open the door and turned to glare at me with flaming anger in his beautiful eyes.

"Jehu, get us out NOW!" he snapped at me with an order like he was a king, and wasn't like everyone else was, which smirk at him.

"I don't wanna Haou-chan~" I said sedately, I saw a shiver of pleasure run though Haou's body... _This will fun~! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Shyannada14: Heres the next chapter!**

**Shystar: *face palm***

Judai's P.O.V.

Showing Johan around the school is a real pain in the ass, he wouldn't stop staring at my ass the hole time I was talking. It was pissing me off, than Johan suddenly pushed me into a empty classroom and locked the door behind him. I started to glare at him again while he was walking toward me and I was backing away from him because he was smirking at me evilly.

"Stay away from me, _**Johan!" **_ I growled at him as I hit the wall in the back of the class room, I soon realized I was trapped between the wall and him. _This isn't happening! _I yelled inside my head while he was only two steps away from me. I got an a idea and I pushed him away and run to the door, and tried to unlock the door with no avail. I heard him chuckle behind me and I spin around to face him. He then put both his hands on nether side of my head making me have no escape root(?).

"I'm not letting you go Ju-Chan~," he said sweetly, that sent shivers up my spain. He pushed his body against mine making me blush a dark red. Something strange was happening me and didn't understand why because this never happened to me before, and I was supposed to be heartless with no emotions at all, but _**he **_was changing me and I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

"Get off me, Jo-kun," I growled at him then I realized that I **JUST **called him Jo-kun! _What the fuck is wrong with me?! _I yelled at myself inside my head. This made Johan smirk even wider at the nick name I just called him.

"Ju-chan~, you're going to be mine and mine alone~" he purred as he got closer to my face, his lips were inches away from mine. I couldn't help but blush at him being so close to me... It was making me go crazy for him, then our lips finally met and he started kissing me and hell I was kissing him back! I was enjoying way more then I should have...

Jaden's P.O.V.

I was having a blast with Jesse, we pranking Chazz Princeton who decided to making fun of us was a good idea. So me and Jesse got some water balloons and fixed up a trap that Chazz couldn't refuse, as soon he falls for our trap he gets hit with water balloons getting really wet, which made me and Jesse laugh. After awhile before I had noticed it, Jesse had slowly trapped me in a class room that was empty with him. I felt a blush creep up to my face at how close he was and quickly moved away from him, but he moved closer to me trapping in one of the class room corners. It was like I was the prey and he was hunter ready to pounce on me at any giving time, but for some reason I didn't feel like I wasn't scared of him at.

"Jay~" he purred getting closer to me. For an odd reason I had the strange urge to slap him which I did end up slapping him though, by doing this made him mad at me. He had token both of my wrist with his left hand and pinned them over my head and he pushed his body closer to me, which was very uncomfortable.

"Let me go, Jess," I whined at him, this only him smirk down at me evilly which made me shiver but I don't know why though. This was really new to me and all.

"No way my little Jaybird~" He said with sedative smirk on his face. He then leaned close into my face his lips were just inches away from my lips, I felt he's breath on my lips that's when he put his mouth onto mine kissing me passionately and hungrily, which made me release a moan which surprised me alot. This made him pull away with a smirk on his face which sent another shiver done my spain."Jay-chan sames your like this alot~" He let a purr and kissed me again, he started licking my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I had refused, but that didn't stop him. He grabbed on my left breast giving it a squeeze which made me gasp in surprise, by doing that action aloud him to force his tongue in my mouth.

Haou's P.O.V.

I glared at Jehu, I turned my gaze to the open window planning my escape, when I heard him give a low chuckle from Jehu. I looked over at him and gulped by surprise by how close he was to me, this made him smirk even more at me and I just glared right back at him. He warped an arm around my waist and I slapped him but that didn't get him away from me just made him tighten his arm around me. _Bastard, _I thought inside my head.

"Haou-chan~ there is no way you could escape from me 3~" He purred nuzzling against my cheek. He was like an over grown cat loving on his master, _He is kinda cute, _I admitted in my head. I let a deep sigh escape my mouth, this action made him turn my face to his and he give me a light kiss on lips, I felt a light blush come onto my face but forced it down.

I roughly pushed him away called on Yubal to help me escape from Jehu without her being seen by him. She unlocked the classroom door and opened it, I took this chance and run for it before Jehu could get up off the floor. When I was good five feet away from the class room when I stopped running **BIG MISTAKE! **I was grabbed from behind and drugged back into the classroom by no-one other then Jehu, I growled knowing that I made a mistake but not just stopping but by also not getting Jaden and Judai. When we were back in the classroom Jehu made sure the door was locked before he pushed me down on the floor onto my back, making my eyes widen in surprise. But before I could even get off the floor, he had gotten on top of me and pinned my hands above my head, _This is pissing me off! _I growled inside my head.

"Haou-chan~ I told you there was no way escaping me!" He purred and then he kissed lustfully. _What did I get myself into?! _I snapped at myself.


End file.
